


Martyr

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: If Will is that determined to sacrifice himself for God’s unappreciative flock, perhaps he should know just how appreciative they are of his sacrifice. At least, that’s Hannibal’s reasoning as he contemplates his own plans for Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Martyr

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the first season. I don’t own Hannibal, but for the latter months of last year, it has owned me. :)

Hannibal Lecter studied the image of a martyr, his serene face fixed upon the heavens, paying no attention to the mortification of his flesh. 

He’d never seen such abstracted beauty in a real person before. Hannibal Lecter sometimes wondered if such a thing were possible, or just an ideal living in the artist’s imagination, painted over reality. 

That had been before he met Will Graham. If anyone could be considered God’s martyr, detatched from reality in his world of visions, meant to save others at the expense of himself, it was he. 

Many of them were nothing more than faceless possibilities, unworthy of Will’s sacrifice. Not that Hannibal entirely objected to the sacrifice. Will was entirely too beautiful when he burned. It was one of the reasons Hannibal had set his mind on fire. Only sympathy for the sheep was drawing Will away from him once more, back to Jack Crawford’s side. 

Jack would take everything Will had to offer and more, yet he was one of the more appreciative recipients of his agents’ sacrifice. Most people gazed at Will with the same judgmental eyes that Freddie Lounds did. 

It was enough to make Hannibal hunger to devour them all, leaving no one for Will to sacrifice himself for. No one except Hannibal himself. 

Or perhaps it would be more effective to open Will’s eyes to exactly whom he was sacrificing himself for. How fast the F.B.I. and his own colleagues would turn on him if he no longer served their interests. How little people appreciated all he did for them. 

Hannibal was curious what Will would do, once he saw how undeserving the ones he served were. Such an experiment would have to be conducted with care, though. If the sheep were as boorish as Hannibal suspected they were, they might destroy his prize when he was in their hands. 

It was a dangerous game to play, but worth playing. Especially when the prize was Will Graham. 

A tiny smile played about his lips.


End file.
